


Better Together

by Hendrix_Seed



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Courage, Established Relationship, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Relationship Issues, Relationship Problems, Resurrection, Road Trips, Self-Discovery, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hendrix_Seed/pseuds/Hendrix_Seed
Summary: Tinker and Stephen have been together since high school, and while they may have moments where they fight and bicker they are ultimately good for each other, now the two are on the road after Stephen burned down a mall as the pair look for a place to settle down.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwich/gifts).



> This will be my first attempt at a full and complete story, I'm planning to post a new chapter as soon as i can and as soon as i feel as if it's well written. That being said please do point out any issues with it you may have such as spelling errors and i will try to correct any brought to my attention.

He paced around the hotel room's sizable bathroom, his small body shaking as he tried to take in everything that happened the day prior, running his fingers through his messy brown hair while he leaned over the sink. He quickly flipped the knob, reaching a hand down to splash water on his face to cool himself off from his heated screaming which he had partaken in the night prior and when he lifted his head to look in the mirror he saw the object of his brief ire and stress: His boyfriend Stephen whom got himself kicked out of a prestigious city, "I can't believe you burned down that mall because of your fear of... mannequins..." He let out an exasperated groan, glaring at his taller significant other for only a moment before his expression softened, feeling Stephen's delicate fingers rub his shoulders.

"Yeah... sorry about that, but to be perfectly fair i did warn you," He let out a nervous giggle, trying to lighten the mood between them, "Though i guess we need to find a new place to settle down..."

Tinker leaned back and placed his head on Stephen’s shoulder, the two having a silent moment of solidarity before he pulled away, stepping out of the bathroom without a word. The pair were silent, not needing to talk to each other while they went out to explore the town which they had stayed the night in to see if they would really want to stay here.  
  
The town’s name was Redwood and it was a minimally sized city; it’s geography was an anomaly as it was sandwiched between a mountain, a forest, and a lake which was connected all the way to the Pacific Ocean. The people of the town were cold towards the two outsiders, with only the business owners and children greeting them with any form of smile. It was off putting but the things to do around the city would definitely make up for it given they didn’t find anything amiss.  
  
Thus their journey of discovery came first to the mountain, whose top was already snowy in the late summer. The duo would look at each other as they stood at the mountain’s trail, Stephen placing a hand on Tinker’s shoulder gently before making his way up ahead of him.  
  
Tinker would take note of just how well worn the trail was, his mind wandering to think about how many before them made their way up this trail even before the city behind them formed. It was a nasty habit of his to let his mind wander, even to the point of not noticing the tall and muscular man dressed in an old western style outfit. He had his eyes fixed on them from afar, watching them from the tree line at the lower part of the mountain intently.  
  
Near the peak was a mesa with a small shack of ski and snowboarding supplies, a sign posted next to the shack which read: “FREE SUPPLY RENTAL! PLEASE RETURN BY 9 PM”. Sitting aside it was a young man dressed for the slight chill messing with a camcorder which was acting up, looking frustrated at the device’s lack of a response. This set something off in Tinker who approached the young man, asking if he could see the camera; a gesture to which the young man obliged.  
  
Stephen smiled as Tinker went about looking over the camera, reminiscing about old times as he watched his partner go about fixing it. His attention however would be pulled away as the long silence was broken by a scream which reverberated through the mountainside. It sounded inhuman and made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end, Stephen tensing up as if ready to fight whatever was out there. However, the tension died as nothing appeared to be near them though the pair would keep this occurrence in mind.  
  
“Another one, they keep me up at night all the time,” The young man spoke in a tone that clearly shown his familiarity with whatever had made the sound, “It’s one of the creatures made by Castellino, a person the city thinks died back in the 20’s, but I know he’s alive,” He had a grim expression, taking his camcorder back from Tinker as soon as he finished the repairs, “Name’s Mikey, thanks for helping me out with my cam but I don’t have a way to repay you.”  
  
“No, no,” Tinker shook his head, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood which Mikey reciprocated with a smirk, “It’s my pleasure to assist others, especially since I’m sure the company would try to price gouge you for repairs.” Mikey nodded, waving to them as he passed them by and headed down the mountain.  
  
“Hope to see you two again, not many people here like tourists but you two seem alright.” He shouted back at them before getting out of earshot. They were once again left in silence, Stephen wrapping an arm around Tinker as he watched the young man leave. Their attention was then drawn to the view, it was beautiful to say the least, from atop the mountain everything was visible and incredibly beautiful in the sunlight. It was a marvel and both felt entranced by the sight, the two sitting on the edge of the mesa.  
  
“If this isn’t the place then we should try to find somewhere just as pretty…” Stephen suggested, placing an arm around Tinker who leaned on him with a renewed smile.  
  
“If it isn’t the place then I’ll be sure we end up somewhere better,” Tinker responded, looking up at the cloudy sky, his voice calm and steady now after taking the time to calm his nerves, “Stephen… now’s not the time i suppose, but we should talk a bit more. About us, ya know?” This drew Stephen’s gaze to him, a concerned expression overcoming him.  
  
“Yes we should, but let’s just enjoy our time together for now.” Tinker nodded silently in response, soaking in the view for a few more moments before he stood up and helped Stephen to his feet.  
  
“Let’s check out the lake next, the forest can wait and lake fronts usually aren’t good to navigate in the dark.” He had informed Stephen with unneeded knowledge as he was one to do, having gotten a chuckle out of Stephen as they made their way back down the mountain and to the lakefront.  
  
  


\---------------------------------  
  
  


When they had arrived at the lakefront they immediately noticed just how untouched it was by the locals, other than a long abandoned lighthouse it seemed as if very few people came to the lake. They basked in the sun’s light which bounced brilliantly off the water’s surface.  
  
After a few moments of silence Tinker suddenly found himself being lifted into the air and thrown into the water by Stephen who laughed as he panicked. He splashed around, huffing as he glared at Stephen who had joined him in the water, lazily floating and swimming around him.  
  
“C’mon man, no we have to go back to the hotel soaking wet!” Tinker whined and splashed Stephen before attempting to swim back to shore. He was stopped and pulled back into a kiss which managed to calm him down slightly.  
  
“I have to admit I didn’t think that through but hey, we haven’t swam in forever. Lets not worry about it and relax.” He spoke in a soft tone while he let go of Tinker, swimming around gleefully. He would be joined soon after by Tinker, both completely unaware of the same man from before who had hung out by the lighthouse. He would at the time be shining an old revolver, opening its cylinder to check if it was properly loaded. Once he was finished he would close the cylinder and holster the revolver, spitting out the pit of a cherry he had eaten as he slipped back through the treeline and into the forest.  
  
As the day died down the two would climb out of the water, oblivious to the man watching them and the subsequent second scream which rattled the town. They had begun drying off, ringing out their clothes as they laughed and reminisced about old times, Stephen removed the fishnet undershirt with a smile.  
  
“Let’s stop by the hotel and change, we have to grab some flashlights if we want to look through the woods this late anyway,” Stephen suggested as he put his high top boots back on, holding his fist up to Tinker, “Sound like a plan?”  
  
“You know it,” Tinker lightened up and fist bumped Stephen, putting his shirt back on before making his way back to the hotel with his partner, “Let’s not spend too much time messing around in the lobby this time, I’d rather not ruin the carpets.”  
  
Little did they know at the time that this would be the calm before a storm, They caught the eye of something with unusual powers and a desire to cause havoc for those around it.  
  
This would only be the start to their troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to leave any comments and critiques, and leave kudos, maybe share the story if you please.


End file.
